A Wrong Assumption For That Fateful Night
by Tom the Magnificent
Summary: What if things had been different on Halloween that night and only the Potter children and Wormtail was home?


**Godric's Hollow - 31** **st** **of October 1981**

A tall dark haired man walked down the stairs of his country home, to join his wife for the annual party. They had made the decision because they did not want to be key-toyed into being stuck at home while their friends and family were all out partying, even if they were supposed to be in hiding from the Dark Lord.

"James, will you hurry up already! You're taking longer to get ready than me!" Came the shout of James' wife, Lily.

"Yes, yes, yes. Here I am."

"Come on then let's get to the party whilst the kids are asleep, are fast asleep!" Lily sighed.

Whilst they used the flop to travel to headquarters, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, made his way towards where the two small boys were fast asleep.

"Wormtail, you are indeed the secret keeper. Yes!" Came the high pitched almost hiss-like voice of the Dark Lord.

"Ye-yes m-m-master." Came the stuttering reply of the small man hunched over in fear cowering behind his master.

"Then let us get this over with."

* * *

 **Potter Manor - 31** **st** **of July 1991**

The eldest son of the Potter family woke with a start. His little sister had just come running into his room, shouting and giggling for her older brother to wake up.

"Come on Harry, wake up!" A small redheaded girl - looking forward to her first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - called Laura.

As she finally entered the room she ran straight for her older brothers bed, who was looking at his fourth year with many mixed emotions. And simply leapt onto it and starting kissing her older brothers cheek in an attempt to do what she thought was a wonderful way to wake up, one definitely worthy of a birthday treat.

Unfortunately for Harry he was having a rather nice dream involving a platinum blonde friend of his that he wanted to make his girlfriend in the immediate future. And unfortunately for him he may or may not have just got his best friend mixed up with his sister

"Fleur..." Came the muffled moan of one unfortunate wizard. To which his sister responded in the only way an 11 year-old can.

By giggling loud enough at the expense of said wizard that he snaps straight to awake.

"I just said my best friend's name didn't I?" Harry asks with a resigned sigh, knowing he will now never hear the end of it. Not that he actually minds. No after he'd more or less brought up his little sister all by himself. All because Albus-Too-Many-Freaking-Names-And-Titles-Dumbledore named his younger and less powerful, less gifted, and less intelligent brother as the freaking 'chosen one'. Edward was of course Laura's twin brother, although she appeared to have got all the powers that her older brother has – Parseltongue, Metamorph, and just generally much stronger magical core, although hers wasn't quite the size of Harry's but it definitely larger than the overweight unable to think for himself chosen one.

"Yes you did Harry!" Laura said in her adorably cute sing-song voice. "Harry am I gonna meet Fleur. Because you say she is your bestfriend. And yet I have yet to meet her. Is it because you don't want me too?" And there was her guilt tripping voice.

"Of course not Laura. Why don't you come with me today when I go into Diagon Alley. Ok? And then you can Gabrielle as well, she is in your year. And yes she will also be going to Hogwarts with us."

"When are you going Harry? Can we have breakfast first and open presents? 'Cos I have a present for you Harry. Pleeeeaaaase! And can you help me get my wand, oh oh oh and and... my... er... what's it called." Laura scratched her head with her face screwed up in deep thought. Until the bulb went on. Laura mumbled under her breath as she tried to think of what it was, "potions... plants... knives-"

"Apothecary?" Harry suggested cutting her off.

"YES! That's it!" To which Laura immediately started to jump on the bed again in renewed vigour.

"Alright! We can go after presents and breakfast, but you must get dressed first and shower. I am not taking you to meet people in your smelly pyjamas." Harry teased with a wink. Laura squealed in delight and sped from the room. Leaving a very amused sibling in her wake.

Having washed and dressed, Harry met Laura in the kitchen to make their breakfast before he opened his presents. "what do you want for breakfast this morning Laura? We have sausages, bagels, croissants, toast, cereal... anything sound nice to you?" Harry asked whilst putting on some sausages and bacon for a combination sandwich.

"I'll whatever you're having Harry." Laura smiled and sat at the breakfast table, next to Edward who was scowling and wolfing down fist loads of food and being doted on by their parents.

"Why aren't you making me breakfast Harry!" Edward whine half to his parents and half to the birthday boy. "You always make Laura food, but you never make me anything! I'm the boy-who-lived why are you not waiting on me hand and foot!"

Of course there was the other reason why he was spoilt rotten and the Laura and Harry were both ignored to a larger extent. The headmaster-who-interferes-too-much had stated that fateful night, when Harry had been struck with the killing curse and Edward had attracted the scar and the strange connection. Of course all anyone had to do to determine who the actual survivor was, was to go to the Goblins and ask who the current Lord Slytherin was, at the same time they would also see that Harry was titled with two Lordships, a Baronship, and the heir apparent to two Ancient and Noble Houses. He did of course thank Sirius for making him his heir. However Harry had made sure Sirius only make him heir until such a time as he has a son. Either by marrying into a family or having his own with his current girlfriend. Although he had been trying for a good number of years and theorised that he may actually be the last of his line for good.

Stupid purebloods. Always inbreeding and losing fertility. Not that he had anything against his Godfather. On the contrary, he actually liked him and Remus more than his actual parents. Not that Remus would ever listen to him. Oh no! His furry little problem scared him too much to think that anyone could ever love him for him, monthly problems included. Stupid noble Git.

"Why would I make you breakfast when you already have it, and when you fail to have any manners whatsoever. Padfoot and Moony have more manners than you and that is when they change! One is a Grim and the other is a werewolf for crying out loud! The quite literally are animals! One mindless and the other missing thumbs! Grow up and I might be nice until then-"

"HARRY YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR BROTHER IN THAT WAY! Do I make myself clear!" James bellowed at the top of his voice, inadvertently upsetting Laura and making Edward smile triumphantly for making Harry get shouted at.

"Come here Laura." Harry said soothingly towards his little sisters. Engulfing her in a big hug. "Hey it's alright, see no harm done alright. Come on settle down and I'll make you something to eat." Harry then leaned and whispered, "you be good and after presents we'll go out and get ice cream when we meet Fleur and Gabrielle, how does that sound?" After getting a nod and a sniffle from Laura Harry turned to keep making them their breakfast.

When their breakfast had been eaten and the mess had been cleared up, the two kids adjourned to Harry's bedroom where his owl was waiting patiently. "Hey Hedwig, have you got a reply for me?" walking over to the snowy owl Harry took the proffered letter from her leg and handed over an owl treat in return, before leaving Laura to dote over the owl whilst he looked and the letter. A quick glance and whiff determined that it was indeed Fleur's letter.

 _My dear Harry,_

 _I would be more than happy to meet with you and Laura in Diagon Alley. And yes I will indeed bring Gabrielle with me, although she is currently going through the change at the moment, so hands off my sister!_

 _I'm only joking Harry I know that you are immune, or at least very resistant. We still haven't worked that out have we, you say you can feel it can't you? But you sort of ignore it? Three years and we still haven't worked that out yet._

 _I also have something I would like to ask you when we meet, and yes it is also personal. I wonder whether we are going to say/ask the same thing._

 _Your flower._

 _P.S. make sure you don't morph those eyes of yours, otherwise I will be having very strict words with you my dear Mr Harry-too-many-lordships-Potter!_

"Oooh who's the letter from Harry?" Laura asked after Harry just stood their smiling for a couple of minutes. She then bounded over to steal the letter from her brothers hands. "Ooh look at that, maybe she does fancy you after all! Oooh has big bad Harry really gone all lovey dovey on me here!" which she then punctuated with a squeal and ran around the room keeping it from Harry. "Oh... and what is this... no one leaves out this much parchment on purpose, not when you can cut it... so what is that all about?" She asked perplexed and handed it back to Harry to examine.

"Thank you for handing that back again!" Harry stated with maybe too much sarcasm added in. Harry then tapped his finger to the page and murmured something too quiet for Laura to hear. But worked in revealing what was underneath the charm.

 _My dear Lion,_

 _If you are reading this then yes I found the map, it was actually in the possession of my father if you'll believe me, he was trying to unravel it and just kept getting the Marauders talking to each other and mildly insulting his intelligence, that was until I said the phrase and the map congratulated me for my intelligence and revealed itself. You do not want to know who I saw overlapped._

 _I have finally managed to take the potion and with the help of my parents I have managed to make a complete transformation and am just perfecting the part where I take stuff with me, because so far I have just ended up changing back and standing there completely naked on top of my clothes and wand, although I did once change and have my when I reverted back and my wand was wedged between my but cheeks ;) I'll need your help in changing and making sure I don't go wrong someone. Maybe if you observe and tell me where I go right and wrong ;)_

 _Oh you will never guess what I change to!_

 _My Animagus form is a Lioness! I mean after all this time of people saying that we must be in love and what do I do? I go and bloody prove myself wrong!_

 _Yes I am in love with you._

 _As you know I was in France these past few weeks, and because the laws over there are less strict on underage magic (meaning you may do it, just not in front of Muggles) I thought I would catch you up and learn the Patronus charm. And if I didn't already understand the feeling I have for you at this point then this just absolutely proves it all._

 _My Patronus is YOU! Holding your Sword of Gryffindor, in your left hand and your wand, the bloody Elder Wand in your right!_

 _And you know what MY MOTHER said? "Oh look at that gorgeous young man, is that Harry? Oh he looks like he could be part Veela." I was just absolutely red in the face and probably red all over. I was mortified! My MOTHER was looking at you in my Patronus form and looked like she wanted to hit on you!_

 _I say this now, you will not accept any advances my mother makes on you at anytime. I don't care if sleeping with her is the only way to save me! You will let me die first!_

 _Anyway I digress, my question to you can I suppose me written here._

 _Here goes!_

 _Will you be my boyfriend?_

 _I mean I completely understand if you don't I mean there you are courageous and brave and loyal and smart and cunning and drop dead gorgeous! And then I'm, just... me._

 _Let me know on your birthday when we meet up :/_

 _All my love,_

 _Your Flower - and because apparently you see this, I don't personally – your Angel._

 _P.S. hey Laura, I know you are currently reading over his shoulder because you wanna know what is under that charm, no this isn't how people normally ask each other out, nor is it how people normally workout they have feeling for each other. But whoever said your brother was normal ;) look forward to meeting you finally, Harry never stops talking about you. Oh and Harry, Gabby says "hi" and she want to meet the person who has, and I quote, "stolen my big sisters heart when they aren't even around. Because they have to be some amazing person."_

 _See you both later. Fleur._

"Right, now that all you have to do is kiss her, OPEN YOUR PRESENT!" Laura shocked Harry out of his stupor. She then handed him a fairly large box. Wrapped in animated wrapping paper. Red paper with Patronus coloured wolfs and dogs chasing each other. Upon opening the gift and removing the boxes top, Harry could see that it held two items. One of which was a wand holster with a lion, a Veela after they transform and what looked like a black and white picture of Laura.

"I love the wrist wand holder Laura, how on earth did you get this made without me taking you to Ollivanders?" Harry asked after kissing Laura's cheek in thanks.

"I actually got Padfoot and Moony to take me. They were going to get your gifts at the time anyway. And no I will not tell you what they got you, they made me swear on Marauder honour. Although they did say that Dad doesn't live by the Marauder honour anymore, apparently after Dumbledork told them that Edward was the boy-who-lived" Laura spat out out the last part, "Mum told all three of them they had to grow up and be serious, and obviously Sirius made the joke, and Moony laughed. Which ended apparently in them being kicked out for a month? So yeah they don't think that Dad should be listed as a Marauder anymore. They don't think he betrayed them quite like the rat. But, they do think he is a traitor to all things chaos and fun!" the last part being uplifting and not quite so dark as the rest of it.

"I also love these robes. But I do have to ask again; one, why do you think I need dress robes, and two, well actually this could be the first and only question, do you foresee me needing dress robes for a date or a ball that may or may not be this year with Fleur?" Harry asked slightly disbelieving the logic and foresight of his little sister.

"Well maybe... but that doesn't matter now! You have a date with a kiss you need to make and I need to find my camera..." After that little outburst and a small argument about the camera staying at home, which Harry lost in the end. So Harry, Laura and camera went off to the floo to go and greet their prospective friends and girlfriend, as the case may be for Harry.

Gracefully striding out of the floo and turning to catch Laura who still couldn't quite manage to not fall flat on her face, which in itself is a remarkable feat. bearing in mind she is as graceful as a cat when she is normally walking – or flying as was the case the previous week. Upon catching and resettling his sister, Harry confidently strode from the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Tapping the correct sequence when necessary when the wall was standing as a wall still and not an archway.

As they walked down the Alley and toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they were supposed to meet with the Delacour children. Harry thought about the kiss to come and how to instigate it best, was it easier to simply walk up to her and snog her lights out. Could he even manage that, snog the lights out of a Veela. Probably not, now that he thought about it.

He was brought out of his musings by his sister pulling on his hand to hurry up and enter the shop. The sight he was met with absolutely blew his breath away. There sat at a table in the ice cream parlour, was Fleur with her platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with a few strands falling out and framing her face, just enough to make it look like it wasn't on purpose – of course Fleur had admitted she did it because Harry had commented on being a beautiful look. She was then completely without makeup, not that she needed it in the first place. Wearing skin tight jeans and a white short sleeve t-shirt, which didn't leave much to the imagination. With a leather jacket, Harry got her for her last birthday. And next to her, not comparing much in Harry's mind was, at first glance, a smaller Fleur (or a Gabrielle depends on how look at it).

When Harry finally managed to get his legs moving again and his brain in gear he walked towards the table. Having noted that Laura and Gabrielle were already sat talking to each other, which if either of the fourth years had been listening they would have know they had the camera at the ready and were talking about who would speak first.

Harry sat down with a massive smile on his face as he turned to face the blonde beauty sat next to him. "Hey Fleur. Yes!" was all he said as he look at her crystal blue eyes 'Merlin could I get lost in those eyes, if she could just stand there like that I could just stare at those eyes forever.' That was as far as he got before he was pounced by a very uncharacteristically squealing Fleur who proceeded to hug the stuffing out of him and repeatedly kiss his cheek repeatedly whilst squealing yes' in between kiss'.

Harry did immediately engulf her in his embrace before turning his head to stop her babbling by kissing her on the lips. Those soft, sweet, perfectly sculpted lips. Which did actually appear to be shaped perfectly for his. The somewhat innocent kiss was quickly deepened by his new girlfriend. They kissed for what could have been a minute or an hour before they pulled back to breathe. As they rested their foreheads against each other, Harry murmured, "Fleur can you just stay exactly like that, for thirty seconds, so that I can savour the image of you right now. Because I have never seen anything like this ever in all my life.

On the other side of the table the girls were shocked by the murmured question after kiss. Their hearts having been absolutely broken by Harry's surprising request both secretly hoping that their own future boyfriends would be like Harry.

Of the three girls sat at the table, perhaps the strongest reaction was from the receiver of the question herself. Fleur. The statement made her swoon and fall even more in love with the young man who sat next to her. The kiss itself was... wow... extraordinary as first kiss' go. Exemplary as any kiss goes. And downright illegal to be down in public with where you can't immediately fuck the lights out of the person who can kiss that good. Then there was the question; with her heart already singing soprano – that was one hell of a kiss – and the Veela inside of her wanting the kisser of all kissers to just throw her onto the table and have sex until she fell unconscious.

All she could do in lieu of an answer or acknowledgment was a simple statement.

"Fuck me..." was all she was able to murmur.

Across the table Gabby turned to Laura with a gobsmacked expression. "Did Harry just kiss the socks off of a Veela? How the hell is that even possible!"

"Gabby I have no idea but if ever I have a boyfriend that kiss' me that good I am going to marry them right then and there on the spot-"

This was interrupted when Fleur murmured their exact point to their conversation. "Harry... will you marry now?" what she wasn't expecting was for Harry to chuckle and kiss her again. Just as good leaving her with zero thoughts and feeling like her heart is about to go catatonic.

"How about we wait awhile hey Fleur, and maybe not after the first, second or third kiss'? Fleur... you might want to reign in the allure there babe. The whole parlour and half the street are drooling right now." Harry answered with a cheeky grin at the end and a quick look around. He then looked over at the two younger girls and saw the gobsmacked look on Gabby's face and a combination of awe, jealousy, competitiveness and mild disgust on Laura's face. When he looked back at Fleur he could see that her eyes were glazed over slightly and a small amount of drool was slowly coming from her mouth. Which Harry was quick to memorise using his Occlumency training required for the lordships and so that he could learn easier. He then slowly kissed the corner of her mouth and then captured the drool before slowly kissing Fleur in the hopes of bringing her back to the real world. After what seemed like fifty kiss'. Fleur was finally able to think clearly and was able to move away as opposed to simply enjoying more kiss'.

"Harry how on earth did you learn to kiss that good? In the three years I have known you, you have not once had a girlfriend or a onetime thing... How?" That was Fleur's first coherent thought.

Harry just look at her for a moment or two before chuckling softly and replying. "I wasn't aware I was that good... I must admit that I had hoped I was that good but I did not want to get my hopes up. Especially as that was the first time I've kissed a girl."

Gabby ended up replying, and tentatively at that. "Harry, do you realize what you have done here? You have managed to essentially stun a Veela with a single kiss. A first kiss at that. Harry no one in history has ever been able to lay a claim to that."

Harry just shrugged and with an impish smile, "and I would like to keep that only among the Veela thank you. I will not brag about that kiss. If you would like to gush over it to your friends and to the Veela community you are of course welcome but I'd like to think that I personally won't be going around to anyone who will listen and bragging what I can do. Appreciate. Yes! And do it as much as humanly possi-" the rest was cut off by Fleur cursing his sense of nobility and snogging the lights out of him. Or at least she attempted to.

He once again managed to flip the tables and snogged her senseless.

When she finally came down from her high again. She immediately put a finger to his lips in order to shh him. "Harry... I want you to brag about this. If someone asks I want you to tell them what it is like. Don't initiate it but definitely brag when someone asks what it is like to kiss me! Ok? I want you to be proud of bagging me! Like ther-" and this time it was Fleur cut off with a kiss.

"I could not be more over the moon to be 'bagging you' as you say I was merely doing what I thought I should..." Harry ended up a little sheepish at the end.

"Right now that we have the snogging out of the way. Can we get that ice cream and then go shopping. You can go home and snog all you like later on ok?" Laura interrupted before they could really get down to fifty kiss' a question again.

Whilst Laura and Gabby went to go and order the four ice creams. Harry and Fleur sat chatting about what was to be expected at Hogwarts this year. "Do you think we will have a competent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year or do you think it was just luck that we had one last year?" Fleur asked the usual question for past couple of years.

"I'm not overly sure. I know that Sirius put in an application. He was declined because Dumbledork already had one. Rumour has it he also had to find a new muggle studies teacher. Hopefully he didn't just re-arrange the teachers and make Mr I-can't-form-a-sentence-and-am-a-coward Quirrell the DADA professor. Although knowing my luck it no doubt will be."

"Mon amour are you looking forward to having the boy-who-lived at Hogwarts this year, or are you only looking forward to his twin being at the school this year? Because I have to admit that Laura and Gabby do get along remarkably well, and I am moderately surprised by that. Although maybe I shouldn't be..."

"My Angel, I am not at all surprised. They are after all mini versions of us, are they not?" Harry returned, "although maybe they won't turn out the same way as us... not that anything is wrong with that..."

After a few more minutes the girls returned with the group's ice creams in hand and sat about talking for the remaining time they spent at Fortescue's'. After they finished it was a quick trip to Ollivanders, Flourish and Blotts, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Eeylops Owl Emporium (for more owl treats for Hedwig).

It was not much longer after that that Harry and Fleur had a slight make out session in the middle of Diagon Alley before briefly parting company. "I'll see you at mine in half an hour yeah Fleur?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for putting up with my first attempt at Fanfiction writing. I currently don't have a beta reader so if anyone is interested send me a message.


End file.
